Faithfully
by earth-phoenix-rising
Summary: A 1x2, 3x4 songfic to the song 'Faithfully'.  My first posted fic...please review.


Faithfully  
  
Authors notes: 1x2, 2x1, 4x3, 3x4, no Wufei. I'm sure he feels so left out. Angst and sap abound. Beware the sap. It is hazardous. Oh well. Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me, and neither does this song. Which, by the way, is Faithfully by Journey. They belong to someone else. I am merely a fan who has to much time, to many romance problems, and is more than likely 70% sap/angst (depends on my mood) herself. This fic, by the way, is yaoi. If you don't know what that is, I'll give you a quick rundown. It is two boys in a relationship with each other. Not hard to understand. Well, enough babble: on with the fic! (Also, pov's may be a bit hard to understand. Sorry.)  
  
Highway run  
  
Another trip, in a series of never ending trips. Driving my old, beat up car in the middle of the night. Not to mention the middle of nowhere. An old song plays on the radio as I go along my journey. How long has it been since I've seen him? I've lost count of the days, weeks, months.  
  
Into the midnight sun  
  
The moon rises in front of me; it's full and shining almost like the sun, with only a silver light and more shadows. It's in front of me; I'm driving right towards it. It's a cold night, the stars shine brightly and I know that if I were to go outside my warmed vehicle my breath would show up against the night like black shows up on white.  
  
Wheels go round and round  
  
I hear the crunch of the tires against the unpaved road. If it could be called that. This didn't even deserve the name 'road.' But a Shinigami's work is never done, and if my bosses tell me to go out into the freezing wasteland of nowhere to spy on an enemy base, that's what I will do. Even if it means being away from my true love. Even if it means being away from my true love for months on end, never knowing if the other will survive the next mission.  
  
You're on my mind  
  
I keep reminding myself that I must concentrate. There will be even more work for me if I don't succeed in this mission. Yeah, sure, right now I'm only spying. But there is always more. The missions never end, and when you are done, when all you want is to see the love of your life, they send you another mission. Forces work against true love, I'm certain of that. That's why you never see to many true love couples out there. People give up to easily. But I'm not going to give up on this. I stop and get out of my car. I was right, my breath does show. But I don't notice as I stare up into the sky and whisper one name…  
  
Heero…  
  
Restless hearts  
  
Another day, another personality. These missions are getting tiresome and old. They are always the same thing, over and over. I want something new. No, that's not right. I want something old. I want the one thing that never bores me. The one thing that makes all life worth living for. My true love. I look forward to the day when we see each other again. When I can look into his violet eyes and not have to worry about mission, just about making each moment last as long as we can.  
  
Sleep alone tonight  
  
I toss and turn. Being a solider, especially one that always has to pretend that they work for the enemy, is lonely work. Not that I encourage friends. They only make missions longer and harder. And that is one thing I really don't want. I don't share a room for this reason and for the fact that if someone were to find my work then someone would have to pay. And that someone would be me. Besides, that means I can take out my picture of my love and stare at it as long as I want. But pictures don't cut it on lonely night. I give up on sleep and get up. I look out the small window at the bright stars. And I make a wish. I want to see him. I want to have to stop being alone.  
  
Sendin' all my love Along the wire  
  
I write to him, all the time. At least, when I get the chance. Which, well, maybe isn't all the time. And he writes to me too. We keep trying to find time to be together, time where the outside world doesn't need us anymore. But something always comes up, and once again we are forced far apart. All my love has to be written. That isn't enough. I want to look into his eyes and tell that he is my one true love, and have him look into my eyes when he tell me he knows we were meant for each other. Any fool or liar can write down a confession of love and have anyone believe it. But it takes a true master to look into someone's eyes and pull off the same trick. I sigh again and stare up at the stars. A name comes as a whisper from my lips…  
  
Duo…  
  
They say that the road  
  
Ain't no place to start a family  
  
Meetings meetings meetings. They never end, and instead of having everyone travel to me I travel to them. After all, I'm just a 16 year boy with a company I can't possibly have knowledge on how to run it. So people think they can just stomp on me. Sometimes I wish people at least knew I was a gundam pilot. Then I might the respect I have been told I deserve. Instead, trying to please everyone with no thought to myself becomes a way of life. But there is always one thing that keeps me sane…the one boy, no, man who has never left my memory. He makes all things bearable, even when he's not around. Which, unfortunately, is most of the time. We both travel, in opposite directions. Makes it hard to settle down together.  
  
Right down the line  
  
The meeting finally ends. Treading a fine line between sanity and insanity, I retreat to my room. Or should I say, rooms. I don't bother to turn on the lights, I know the place by heart. And besides, turning them on would banish the moonlight that infiltrates my room. I stand by the windows, which are actually the fourth wall. Moonlight covers me, and I feel myself being cleansed. But my mind is still, as always, on my love. The only other light is the faint greenish glow from the laptop. Staring up at the stars it takes me a minute to comprehend the beeping coming from the laptop. Turning to it, I check the message. It is the known whereabouts of my other 4 fellow pilots. They are all on earth…good.  
  
It's been you and me  
  
I make a special notice of where he is. He who can tame lions with a single softly spoken gentle word. He, though he rarely speaks, has eyes that can say more then words ever could. He who I am madly in love with. An idea forms in my mind, and I smile. I was going to stop being sweet little Quatre who does things for others. I was going to do something for myself. I sit down and send a letter to all those who I was having meetings with. And to one of my sisters, for someone would need to take care of the company while I was gone. After that and a quick phone call everything was set. I pack a small bag of what I might need. I do this all with only the moonlight to guide me. Holding the directions in my hand I take one last look around the room. It no longer mattered. Nothing did, except for me and him. And my smile turns into a grin. It was between us now, and nothing was going to change that. I wasn't going to let it happen. As I step outside, getting secretly out of the building by using some handy gundam pilot skills, I look up at the stars. And I whisper...  
  
Trowa…  
  
And lovin' a music man  
  
As the last strings of my song disappear into the night I remember when the song was composed. Isn't it odd that even when I first met him, even before I knew we were meant for each other, we were still making beautiful music? I knew that I loved him when I walked away. Funny how that works. I had to leave for another mission, another job that had to be done. But yet, I knew I'd see him again. I couldn't stand not too. Even though he was a rich heir…and I was a mere no-name. A clown. He a prince and I a pauper. But love always comes in the most unlikely of places.  
  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
  
Love is never easy. Love is all emotions rolled into one amazing one. Anger, hurt, fear, uncertainty, happiness, giddiness, a sense of timelessness, contentment, they're all there. But yet, love is a separate emotion, one all on it's own. It fills you with a warm feeling, Duo described it as "fuzzy" once, and butterflies fill your stomach. Even I feel giddy when around…him. Quatre. I once told him he deserved better than me. He looked straight at me and told me that it was for him to decide that, and he decided that I was just right for him. He also told me that if there was someone better for him out there, he didn't want to meet him because he wanted me. I knew then we'd be together forever. At least in sprit. We're hardly ever together physically.  
  
Oh boy you stand by me  
  
I can almost picture him next to me. His smile, the way the moonlight would make his hair almost silver, the brightness of his eyes. Catherine once asked me if I ever worried that he'd cheat on me. I almost laughed. But I smiled, and said no. She asked me why, and I told her that I loved him, and he knew that. And that he loved me, and no matter how lonely it got, he'd never feel the need or want to find comfort in another's arms. No matter how brief that meeting might be. I take a deep breath, letting the cold air chill my face. One of the lions growls softly. Not menacingly, but it a friendly, comforting way. I raise the chilly metal flute to my lips and start to play that same song again. And I wish that he would play with me, that one person…  
  
Quatre…  
  
I'm forever yours...faithfully  
  
And four pairs of eyes look up into the stars and wish that the cold would be banished by their lovers touch. Four pairs of eyes make wishes upon the stars to see their true love again. And four lonely pairs of eyes wonder if they are thinking of them. And they are, they all are.  
  
Circus life  
  
As the melody plays on, it seems almost empty, wrong without it's accompaniment. Much as I seem almost empty and wrong without mine. I wonder why I do this, travel with the circus when it means being away from him. I could live with him, be a part of his corporate high-rise life. It would be hard, but I could bear it. I could bear anything to be with him. And yet…I may seem the most unlikely person to be called this, but I am a clown. Clowns don't always goof off, they don't always make adults and children smile. I have knifes thrown at me, and I tame the lions. They might delight the audience, but I wonder what it does for me. Why I don't just leave this, and save myself the pain. But I need him. I need to be here. I need him to be here. But he needs to be there…I sigh again, taking a break from playing. Love is never easy.  
  
Under the big top world  
  
I turn around to see the large tent that we perform under outlined by the moon. It's my home, as odd as it may seem. At least, I'm lucky to have a home. The other pilots, so I've heard, only ever have semi-permanent homes. My home moves, a lot, but at least my "family" moves with me, and my house does too. I couldn't leave it. Well, I could, but it would be hard. Quatre is my life, but the circus is my world.  
  
We all need the clowns  
  
I barely make a sound as I walk away from the taxi. The taxi driver must have been wondering what a young kid like me was doing going to nowhere in the middle of the night. But I paid him well, and the taxi driver was wise enough to know that unless I told, he didn't ask. But there was always a question hanging there. I smile as I walk through the city, towards its edge. There's a forest in that direction, and from what I hear, a circus too. With a clown whose only smile is painted on…who never flinches even when knives are being thrown at his head, and who I need.  
  
To make us smile  
  
He may never realize it, but he can make me smile without even doing anything. Without even being with me he can give me an ear-to-ear grin. All I need to do it think of him, and everything is okay. Well, not everything. The one thing that's never okay is that he's never there with me. But my smile becomes bigger and I do smile so much more often when I'm around him. These days, he's almost the only one that can make me smile. As I walk swiftly towards that child like dream called a circus my heart starts to race. We may be thrown apart by the world, but tonight the world was to be forgotten as I saw him again. Our paths make it very difficult to settle down, but sometimes paths are to be ignored. Tonight was going to be one of those times. Trowa and I were to be reunited. I just hoped he was still awake…  
  
Through space and time  
  
My room is still black as I stare out the window and think about Duo. The only light is the faint moonlight that makes a square on the floor. I think back to when we met. Most people wouldn't expect to meet their one true love while you're trying to kill a girl, he shoots you, and then you nearly kill yourself. And then having him get you from the hospital, and soon after you steal from him. Yes, we always had an unlikely romance. If we ever have kids or grandkids they won't believe all that we went through. And, more than likely, all that we will still have to go through. I sometimes wonder how we made it this far, and then I realize that we love each other and that's enough. Cheesy, yes. But true. We have been farther away than it would seem possible. Space is cold and unkind, but time is colder and meaner.  
  
Always another show  
  
People see me as unemotional, a programmed machine. For the most part, they are right. But really, I am an actor. I put on fronts that serve whatever they need to to finish a mission. Missions. Damn them. Damn them all. They made me what I am, that unemotional programmed machine that I hate so much. It's been pounded into me so many times that it's who I am. But it's not. I have my fronts; being trained by an assassin makes it so you have to be a good actor. And each of my missions I view as another performance for an unseen and unheard audience. But there is one person who I don't have to act for, and if I try to, he sees right through it and brings out the 'real me.' Whoever that is. But for all his endless chatter, Duo can see right to the heart of anyone with those eyes of his…  
  
Wondering where I am  
  
It's so cold out here, lying on my stomach on the freezing hard rocks. They make up a cliff, which make a great spying spot. Of course, it might be even better if there was something to spy. It's an enemy base all right. But there is nothing going on down there. Absolutely nothing. Yes, there are guards making rounds. But even they are uninteresting. I've already memorized their patterns, which was way to easy. I wonder what the hell I'm doing here. Nothing is going on from the outside. That gives me an idea…  
  
Lost without you  
  
I head back to the car, stumbling slightly. It isn't the cold, it isn't the fact I haven't slept in 24 hours. I'm lost. Well, not exactly. I know where I'm going. But in a figuratively speaking sense I am. Lost without my true love here to help guide me while I help guide him…Yeah. I'm just a regular romantic. Go me. But I do wish he was here…that's why I need something to do, something to take him off my mind. Not that I mind him there…but nights like this make me miss him so much it hurts, almost physically. So I radio into 'the boss.' Asked him to get in there and search. I got approval and headed down. This should be exiting. Yeah…right. I wondered what Heero would do in this situation. He might just blow the whole damn thing up.  
  
And being apart ain't easy  
  
I walk past the lions towards the music I've been hearing for the last few minutes. I know the song well. It brings a smile to my face. And wait…are those tears? Yes, I guess they are. Emotion is filling me. Being apart is so hard…but moments like these make it all worthwhile. I enter a clearing and there he is. His back is to me, and he is playing with all his heart. I can tell. He's missed me as much as I've missed him. I quietly get out my violin. Don't ask me how, I just did. And waiting for the right moment, I joined in. He doesn't turn around, I'm not sure he's even quite noticed that the song has become whole. He might think he's just imagining it….  
  
On this love affair  
  
On a night like this, I can almost hear the violin join in on the song. It sounds so right now…whole and beautiful. It's amazing how well you can remember. I stop to take a deep breath and try to rid myself of the imagination that's plaguing me. But yet, when I stop, the violin doesn't. I jump up and spin around. It can't be true…but yet…my heart fills with elation as I see the moon outline a certain violin player. He keeps playing but I see the grin on his face. I almost start crying, but instead, I take the flute and finish the song with him. As soon as the last notes fade away, the violin and flute both fall to the ground as we run to each other. We are together, one again at last.  
  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
  
Our arms embrace each other and our lips brush against the others. Time stands still as we find each other in paradise. We say hello, and what's going on in our lives without even saying anything. I know that he's been under a lot of stress recently; the circus must have money trouble. He must know that the meetings are getting worse and worse, but that the business is doing well. And we both convey how much we love each other, how much we've missed each other, and how we will love each other always. Happiness overwhelms me. Our kiss is like out first one. Searching, asking, wondering. Unsure but fairly confidant. And the cold night becomes warmer.  
  
I get the joy  
  
Of rediscovering you  
  
I search through the rooms, silently checking them one by one. They seem to be sleeping quarters. It's useless to check them, but it gives me something to do. And you never know where something might be hidden. I was once in a base where nestled right in the sleeping quarters there was a supply of weapons. I check room, never waking anybody. Everyone's asleep, until I come to one room. I open the door and a figure sitting by the window shoots up instantly. I was quickly thinking of an excuse to tell this figure in the dark room when I notice the wildly unkempt hair, the way the person in standing, the figure I know by heart. I can't see the face, and he can't see mine. But it's him, it's really him. I let out a gasp, and then the door is closed as I run towards him. He met me half way. I had found him; he was mine once more.  
  
Oh boy, you stand by me  
  
I hear the door slowly unclick. I stand up suddenly, wondering what they want from me. They couldn't possibly have found out who I am. The door opens slightly and I wait in anticipation to see who it is. It took me completely off guard. I didn't see the face, but the long braid was a sure give away. It was Duo. We stood there for a moment, making sure it was each other. Then somehow Duo managed to close the door without making a sound and ran toward me. I ran towards him, all masks off. Our lips met and I felt the meaning of happiness, real happiness. It was all embodied with this one soul who had found me and saved more than once, and now he was doing it again. Duo was back in my arms, and I was in his. This was where we belonged.  
  
I'm forever yours...faithfully  
  
And four lips get to kiss their lovers for the first time in way to long. And they whisper "I love you," and they hear the response "I know, I love you too." They also say "I'm yours forever." And with a smile a soft whisper comes back "And I am yours." And the lovers are reunited.  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
Faithfully, I'm still yours  
  
I'm forever yours  
  
Ever yours...faithfully  
  
And four hearts beat in sync with their lovers. Four eyes stare up to the stars thanking them for bringing them together. And the night is no longer cold for the four lovers who have finally found the true meaning of happiness and elation. Those whose arms they now rest in. Those whose hearts they will keep and have theirs kept forever. 


End file.
